Oh why me?
by FluffysGirl229
Summary: Inuyasha Goes Crazy and kills the whole entire group. He is now a slave to a dark lord, and who is this strange girl. Why is Sesshoumaru following Kagome? kagSess Paring


Oh why me?   
  
  
  
Fluffy- I dont own Inuyasha.....But sessy is locked in my closet Muwhahahaha....  
  
Chapter one- tragic happenings  
  
~Deep in the forest~  
  
In the shadows of Inuyasha's forest she laughed. Her dark red eyes fell upon the group that was resting happily in a small field not to far from where she stood. The red moon on her head began to glow black with her anxiety. She smirked showing off her fangs. Her creamy brown skin was flawless. Her hair was a dark black and it reached to the bottom of her ancles. She was wearing a black fight kimono much like Sango's. She smiled brightly her black wings rustling a little as she watched on. 'It's time.' She heard herself think.   
  
She slowly raised her claws to the sky and licked her natural black lips nervously. "Inuyasha wont even know what hit him." She said, laughing a little louder. She brought her claws down pointing them at Inuyasha.   
  
  
  
~At the Clearing~  
  
Kagome stood from her place on the ground and turned to Inuyasha. "I'm going for a walk." She said with a smile.   
  
Inuyasha jumped. Something was wrong. He grabbed his head rubbing his temples. He felt like someone was stomping on his head. His thoughts turned. He looked at Kagome. 'Kikyo.' He thought. He stood.   
  
Sango stood and looked to Miroku and Shippo whom were resting against a tree sleeping peacefully. "Would you like some company?" she asked.   
  
"No ill be fine." Kagome replied her smile fading as she looked at Inuyasha.   
  
"Mine..." He said in an evil whisper. His eyes were an evil red.   
  
"Inuyasha?" kagome asked.  
  
"You're not going anywhere Kikyo. You wench! Die!" He screamed lunging for Kagome.  
  
In a moment Miroku was at Kagome's side his other hand removing the prayer beads. " lady Kagome go!" He screamed taking his talisman instead and fighting Inuyasha off.  
  
"out of the way you dirty pervert, shes mine!" Inuyasha screamed unleashing tetsiaga.   
  
However it would not transform. Inuyasha looked at the sword confused, but then threw it to the side. Kagome rushed towards the sword and picked it up.   
  
She looked at the sword. it began to pulse in her hands. ' Kagome....' Th sword spoke to her. She shook her head violently. 'Find the lord of the west. Return me...' The sword spoke. Kagome nodded and ran into the forset as fast as her feet would take her.   
  
Inuyasha had seen how Kagome had gone into the forest he went to follow when Sango jumped infront of him. She tried to hit him with her boomerang, but failed.   
  
  
  
~ In the Shadows~  
  
  
  
The girl gasped as she watched Inuyasha kill the monk by taking off his head with his claws. "Fate!" an evil voice said behind her.   
  
The girl looked startled and turned quickly. She fell to the ground on one knee bowing to the owner of the voice. "have you completed what I have asked?"   
  
"Yes my lord. Inuyasha is killing all of the petty group as we speak." Fate gulped.   
  
"And the miko?" He asked.   
  
"..." Fate looked up at the man. Her master. He was in a black cloak and his eyes were glowing red. He held the completed shikon jewel in his hands it was completely black and tainted with hate.   
  
"Now now, Fate you did not let her escape did you? You know how much I HATE failure." The man said kicking her in the face.  
  
She fell to the ground. Her eyes glowing white. Blood ran down her chin. She looked into the forest. Hope filled her heart. Kagome the miko had hopefully gotten away. She looked back to her master. "He killed her first." She growled.   
  
"Fine." he said turning.  
  
"Master...What do you wish of me?" She asked.  
  
"make sure he kills them all, and then bring my servent Inuyasha to me." He laughed turning and dissapearing.  
  
Fate gulped. She hoped her plan would work. She watched as Inuyasha killed Sango and then the kitsune. Kirara put up a small fight and then soon was killed. Inuyasha turned to her. He fell on one knee and looked at the ground. "Rise and come forth." She said lowly.  
  
He stood and walked towards her. She reached her hand out and broke the binding necklace that kagome had put on him, and replaced it with a black dog collar. His red haori dissapeared and was replaced by a tight black shirt and loose pants. He was now one of her lords puppets.   
  
Inuyasha's eyes were still laced in red. They began to flicker from gold and red. "Why are you doing this?" He asked fighting the inner control.  
  
Fate looked around and then spoke into his ear. "It will all be over soon." She whispered.   
  
Blood ran down her cheeks. She was crying and her tears ran ask blood. If only she could stop the suffering but not yet she wasnt strong enough. Yet.  
  
She began to walk and Inuyasha followed. She left him in a small clearing knowing her lord would find him there and take him to the castle for 'proper' training. She began to run following the scent of the miko.   
  
  
  
~by the well~  
  
  
  
Kagome held tetsiaga close to her. She shed tears. She always did when matters dealt with Inuyasha. "Girl...Stop crying your sobs hurt my ears Damn human." Sesshoumaru said from not to far away.   
  
Ever since they had defeated Naraku together. He had not been to far away. far enough away so his bastard of a brother wouldnt follow him. But close enough so he could watch the girl. The miko had always interested him. Ever since she had broken his armor with her enchanted arrow. She corrupted his mind, his soul, hell even him. He couldnt get her out of his mind. She haunted his dreams. He hadnt been there today. He had matters to attend to. But something obviously made her cry. He had to wonder what it was, but yet he somehow knew it had to be Inuyasha. Whenever the girl shed tears it was always Inuyasha. "Oh Sesshoumaru!" Kagome stood running to him and wrapping her arms around him.   
  
He looked at her. For once since he was a pup. He dropped his stoic mask and a look of shock lit his face. He hugged her back which even shocked him. *Yes he has both arms* "Here." Kagome said pulling back. Her face was a bright red. She handed him the sword. For the second time in one day he was shocked. However this time he hid it, he didnt want the miko to think he was getting soft. However deep inside he knew Rin was making him softer. He took the sword. he kept a place for his fathers fang on his waist incase he would ever retrieve it. He knew he had stopped trying to get the fang a long time ago, but still went to the small group. Partly because Rin wanted to see the miko and the small annoying kitsune, but mostly he went so 'he' could see the miko.   
  
He place the sword at his waist and turned to the miko. "Why?" Was all he asked which came out more like a command rather than a question.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and told Sesshoumaru everything how Inuyasha had turned on them and how the sword spoke to her and how finally she had fled into the forest. She watched as he nodded at her story. He thought for a moment. Then she watched him as it looked as if he had come to a conclusion. "Come." He said. "You will stay with me. Rin and Jaken miss you. Rin is always asking about you."   
  
"thank you." Kagome said with a smile. He said nothing but the look in his golden eyes was enough for her.   
  
  
  
~Fate~  
  
  
  
Fate smiled. Good her plan was working. She would wait til the prophecy fufilled and she would seek the miko. With that she turned and dissapeared. Seeking out her master.  
  
ALL RIGHT- Yah thats chappy one so tell me ppl. do you think I should continue or give up? You like it? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!?????????????????????????? Yeah dont worry InuKag fans ....Later Kagome and Inuyasha will get a fic from me. 


End file.
